Enigma
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Kagami Rin adalah sebuah enigma, dan Len mengetahuinya.


Enigma – DraconisChantal

Vocaloid – Yamaha Corp

Kagami Rin adalah sebuah enigma, dan Len mengetahuinya.

-oOo-

Hari itu dimulai dengan hujan—dan jalanan yang basah.

Kagami Rin menutup pintu lokernya dengan muram. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Gadis itu baru tidur jam satu pagi—dan hal itu tidak disebabkan oleh insomnia maupun pil tidur sialannya. Rin tidur selarut itu demi menonton konser _band _favoritnya (_live streaming_, tentu saja. Orangtua Rin yang protektif takkan mengizinkan anak semata wayang mereka untuk—ini adalah kutipan langsung—_pergi ke konser yang dapat membuatmu mati_ _karna diinjak ribuan orang_). Dan kini, dengan malu Rin mengakui bahwa ia agak menyesal.

Menghela napas pelan, Rin berjalan menaiki tangga, pergi menuju salah satu tempat yang paling ia benci: ruang kelas.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Rin sudah mendengar seruan jengkel Len, lelaki yang menjabat sebagai Pengurus Umum OSIS. Tampaknya, seseorang lupa mengenakan dasi. Hal sepele seperti itu dianggap setara dengan tuduhan _second-degree murder_ bagi Len. Meski ia memiliki sifat _easy_-_going_, Len takkan segan untuk memarahi seseorang yang melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Kelas 2-3 menjadi kelas yang paling dihindari anggota OSIS. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mayoritas anggota kelas merupakan murid berprestasi, nilai sikap mereka—yang berprestasi maupun yang tidak—di rapot selalu ditulis dengan tinta merah (termasuk Rin yang pendiam). Bagaimanapun, nilai sikap yang buruk bukanlah bukti bahwa mereka gemar menjahili guru, merusak perabotan kelas, atau memecahkan kaca ruang olahraga (meski semuanya benar—dan dilakukan lebih dari sekali). Dan tampaknya Kagamine Len dikutuk karena ia harus menghabiskan satu tahun penuh di sana.

"Bukan urusanku kalau kau nyaris ketinggalan kereta. Kalau aku melihatmu—"

"Hm," Shintani, lelaki sial hari ini, bergumam malas. "Tanpa kau ulangi berkali-kali, aku sudah mengerti."

Mendengar jawaban sarkas dari korbannya hari ini, Len mendengus kasar. "Buat surat permintaan maaf. Minimal tiga paragraf, dan harus ada dalam ruang OSIS sebelum sore nanti."

"Tidak ada orang yang serajin itu!" Shintani mencibir jengkel. Nilai bahasa lelaki tersebut selalu di bawah rata-rata, tak heran kalau ia merasa tersinggung akan konsekuensi yang diterima. "Menulis tiga paragraf untuk surat permintaan maaf? Hah! Menulis satu kalimat saja otakku sudah mendidih, lengkap dengan mulut yang berbusa!"

Len mengendikkan bahu seolah tak mendengar apa-apa. "Sebelum sore, Shintani," kata Len tegas sebelum berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, mengabaikan cengiran lebar murid lain yang menonton sedari tadi.

Len tertegun sejenak, memandang figur Rin yang kini duduk di atas kursi. Tangan Rin menekan layar ponselnya. Ekspresi datar yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh gadis tersebut masih menghiasi wajah tirusnya. Lidah Len tergelitik untuk memanggil Rin.

"Rin."

Rin mendongak. "Oh," katanya pelan, agak bingung harus membalas apa untuk sejenak. Tak sering ia disapa oleh seseorang. "_Hei_."

Len menunjuk surai kuning Rin yang meneteskan air. "Rambutmu basah. Tadi kehujanan?"

Rin mengangguk. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk bungkam saat ini, mengingat betapa aneh suaranya barusan. Nada bicaranya tadi monoton, namun Rin tahu bahwa Len dapat melihat apa yang berombang-ambing dalam suaranya—ada kegugupan, secercah keraguan, dan sedikit rasa senang yang samar.

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika?" tanya Len kembali, masih terdengar ramah. Lelaki itu menarik kursi di samping Rin dan mendudukinya. Tempat tersebut memang sudah diklaim oleh Len sejak awal semester. Len tidak berkomentar banyak ketika Hyoudou-sensei menempatkannya di samping Rin, gadis yang, sepengetahuan Len di kala itu, tak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan suara apabila ia tidak merasa perlu.

Saat itu, Len berpikir bahwa duduk di samping gadis pendiam namun cerdas seperti Rin merupakan pilihan terbaik. Len takkan tergoda untuk berbicara jika lawan bicaranya bukan orang yang tepat—dan teori itu dibuktikannya selama dua minggu pertama, kemudian dilupakan oleh Len pada minggu ketiga. Minggu ketiga adalah saat di mana Len menyadari sesuatu: Rin adalah magnet yang berbahaya.

_Rin_. _Rin_. _Rin_.

Len memandang netra Rin lekat-lekat. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini ketika menyadari satu hal: Mata Rin mengandung banyak kata-kata yang tak diucapkan oleh gadis tersebut. Len mulai belajar merangkai kata demi kata yang terkandung di dalamnya secara perlahan. Ia menyukai sensasi ketika _teka-teki Rin_ terpecahkan.

Pandangan mata Len beralih ke arah bibir Rin. Sesuatu dalam perutnya mengoyak dengan keras. Len tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya menikmati apa yang tengah ia lihat. Bibir Rin terbuka sedikit, sebuah tindakan sederhana untuk menyalurkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya?" tanya Len. Maniknya yang sewarna dengan milik Rin berkilat geli.

"Mungkin aku lupa."

"Dan kau tidak bertanya kepada siapapun mengenai tugas hari ini?"

"...tidak."

Len tak dapat menahan senyumnya. _Tipikal Rin_. Gadis itu bersikeras untuk tidak merepotkan siapapun, bahkan apabila keadaannya terdesak. Entah itu semata-mata karena Rin yang benci bersosialisasi, atau karena Rin tak ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang _lemah_.

"Mau kuajari, tidak?"

Rin tidak bergeming untuk beberapa saat, dan Len tahu bahwa itu berarti penolakan. Gadis itu mengambil buku matematika dari dalam tas abu-abunya (Melanggar peraturan sekolah, sebenarnya, karena warna tas yang ditetapkan adalah hitam. Tapi Len memutuskan untuk menutup mata. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah satu-satunya cara Rin untuk mengemukakan pendapat, "Aku tidak mengikuti aturan."), kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Tidak perlu," kata Rin, menyuarakan apa yang sudah diketahui Len sebelumnya. "Aku akan bertanya kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti."

Sepanjang hari itu, tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Rin.

Kagami Rin adalah sebuah enigma, dan Len mengetahuinya.

-oOo-

"Rin."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kagami Rin mendongak. Lui, bintang tim sepak bola, berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Rin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengumpulkan fokus dan akal sehat. Jika menajamkan indra pendengarannya, Rin dapat mendengar suara gadis-gadis yang tengah menahan napas di luar lapangan. Rin memandang lapangan sepak bola dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dia tak pernah mengerti mengapa gadis-gadis tersebut mau repot-repot berdiri seharian demi memandang latihan tim sepak bola yang, menurut Rin, terlihat biasa saja dan tidak menyenangkan untuk diperhatikan.

Rin sendiri menerima posisi sebagai manajer tim sepak bola karena paksaan Kaito. Lelaki kelas tiga tersebut yakin—entah atas dasar apa—bahwa Rin dapat diandalkan untuk mengurus tim sepak bola. _Hah_. Bagaimana mungkin Rin mengurus begitu banyak anak lelaki tak tahu aturan jika ia tak dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri?

"Ada apa?" Rin bangkit dari duduknya. Meski ia sedang mengenakan sepatu dengan sol tebal, jarak antara kepala Rin dengan kepala Lui masih berbanding jauh. "Air?"

"Hanya mencari teman untuk bercakap-cakap," sahut Lui seraya menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Tidak ada yang mencolok dari senyuman tersebut, tetapi para gadis sedang mengeluarkan suara jeritan yang ditahan. "Ayo duduk. Latihanku dimulai beberapa menit lagi."

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak mengobrol," ujar Rin seadanya, dan ia sama sekali tak berbohong. Semua orang mengetahuinya. Kendati demikian, Rin kembali duduk, kali ini dengan Lui di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir demikian."

_Oh, _well_, tampaknya Lui adalah pengecualian_.

Rin hanya dapat tersenyum tipis mendengar pendapat Lui. Kalau lelaki itu berpikir bahwa Rin adalah orang yang tepat, ia salah besar.

"Pasti merepotkan, ya, mengurus tim sepak bola seorang diri."

"Ah," Rin mengerutkan kening, bingung. _Ayo ucapkan sesuatu. Pikirkan sesuatu_. "Sebenarnya menyenangkan juga melihat kalian bermain."

"Hm, begitu menurutmu?" Lui tertawa renyah. "Melihatmu berada di lapangan juga menyenangkan."

"Senang mengetahui bahwa kehadiranku diterima," sahut Rin kaku. Dia tak terbiasa dipuji (itu kalau ucapan Lui barusan adalah sebuah pujian), dan Rin tak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menanggapi sebuah pujian.

"Oh, para anggota menyukaimu sebagai manajer," kata Lui. Ada jeda untuk beberapa saat. "Beberapa menyukaimu sebagai seorang gadis."

"Begitu, ya?" Rin berucap dengan halus, meski otaknya sibuk mencari tahu arti dari ucapan Lui yang ambigu.

"Latihan sudah dimulai. Aku pergi dulu, Rin." Lui menepuk kepala Rin pelan.

Ucapan Lui adalah sebuah enigma.

-oOo-

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Kagami Rin baru melangkah ke luar dari gerbang sekolah ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki berisik dari belakang. Mendapati Len tengah berjalan ke arahnya, Rin hanya dapat mengangguk. Menolak tawaran dari orang itu tidak baik, atau setidaknya itulah yang selalu diucapkan oleh ibu Rin.

"Rumahmu hanya berbeda satu blok dengan rumahku."

"Oh, ya? Aku tak pernah memperhatikan."

"Kau selalu pulang lebih sore karena membersihkan ruangan klub terlebih dahulu," Len meringis minta maaf. "Sori, pasti kau kerepotan, ya."

"Tidak juga. Hibiki-kun sering membantuku."

"Lui? Lelaki cuek seperti dia membantumu?"

"Uh-huh," gumam Rin pelan. Topik mengenai Lui membuat Rin teringat akan ucapan lelaki tersebut sore tadi. Pernyataan itu masih bersarang pada otak Rin, bermain-main dengan akal sehatnya dan menimbulkan kabut tebal di dalam sana.

"Kau dan Lui, apakah kalian berteman?"

_Teman_?

"Mungkin."

"Kau dan aku, apakah kita teman?"

"Mungkin."

Len tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu, membuat keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Tak terdengar apapun selain kicauan burung, semilir angin, serta hembusan napas samar.

"Kagamine-kun, kau ingat ketika aku berkata bahwa aku akan bertanya apabila ada sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti sesuatu," gumam Rin. "Hibiki-kun pernah berkata—"

"Apa? Dia menyatakan cinta kepadamu?" gurau Len. Ucapannya disusul oleh gelak tawa pelan.

"Bukan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Dia berkata bahwa semua klub sepak bola menyukaiku sebagai manajer."

"Memang benar, kok. Kami semua terbantu karena kehadiranmu."

"Dia juga berkata bahwa sebagian di antaranya menyukaiku sebagai seorang gadis."

Kalimat pertama Rin terdengar wajar. Kalimat selanjutnya-lah yang membuat Len nyaris mati di tempat.

"Oh—?" suara Len menggantung di atas udara. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Ya."

Langkah kaki keduanya membawa mereka berjalan menuju rumah Rin. Rin menyentuh pagar rumahnya, kemudian menarik tangannya kembali karena dingin yang menyengat kulit.

"Dan kau tidak mengerti?"

"Ya. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Tidak—maksudku, ya. Eh, bukan begitu—" Len menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hm?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku mengerti," Len menghela napas. "Itu artinya sebagian dari anggota klub menyukaimu."

"Aku mengerti bagian itu. Aku hanya tidak mengerti perbedaan antara manajer dan seorang gadis."

"Kalau menyukaimu sebagai manajer—" Len terdiam sejenak. Apa kalimat yang pantas untuk dikatakan kepada Rin, gadis pendiam berotak polos? "—artinya mereka memandangmu sebagai seorang teman."

"Aku tak tahu bahwa temanku sebanyak itu."

Len tertawa kecil. "Banyak hal yang tidak kauketahui," ujar lelaki itu. "Nah, kalau menyukaimu sebagai seorang gadis, artinya mereka memiliki perasaan khusus untukmu."

Rin membuka pagar rumahnya, sementara otaknya sibuk mencerna perkataan Len.

_Perasaan khusus, eh..._

"Kalau Kagamine-kun masuk ke dalam kategori yang mana?"

Len dapat melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa di hadapannya. _Oh_. Ajalnya sudah dekat.

Butuh satu menit bagi Len untuk menjawab. "Aku masuk dalam keduanya," ujar Len. Suaranya tenang, namun hatinya sedang berakrobatik saat ini. Di mana klinik terdekat? Siapa tahu Len mengalami serangan jantung mendadak pada usia muda.

Mata Rin membesar untuk sepersekian detik. Hanya sebentar, namun cukup bagi Len untuk menangkap ekspresi yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Begitu?" tanya Rin kembali. Cengkraman Rin pada tas abu-abunya, entah mengapa, semakin erat. Telapak tangannya kini terasa sakit.

"Hm," gumam Len kalem. Jantungnya, tentu saja, masih berdetak keras. Diam-diam ia berharap agar Rin tak dapat mendengar suara itu. Wajahnya juga mulai terlihat pucat, kehilangan warna-warna yang sebelumnya berada di sana. "Aku pergi dulu, ya." _Ha-ha. Len idiot._

"Kalau itu Kagamine-kun," Rin menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, "sepertinya aku tak masalah. Sampai jumpa besok."

Len mematung di tempat untuk beberapa saat, memandang figur Rin yang lenyap di balik pintu kayu berwarna coklat. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

_Rin_. _Rin_. _Rin_.

Kagami Rin adalah sebuah enigma, dan Len mengetahuinya.

**FIN**

A/N:

Im terribly sorry for the _gaje_ness. Ngerjainnya cepet banget. Kalo ditotalin cuma beberapa jam. Im not that 'pelan-pelan asal selamat' kind of person. Im that 'yang penting sampe' kind of person. Jadi, maaf akan kehinaan fiksi ini;_; Kalo ada yang salah juga maaf banget. I basically know nothing about vocaloid.

Weeell, last words: _Review_?

08/01/2015

DChantal


End file.
